Hide and Seek
by Madame-Dragonfly
Summary: Draco and Hermione are playing hide and seek and the prize is anything they want. Who wins and what's the consequences! Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Last time I checked I wasn't JK Rowling!


**Hide and Seek**

Draco had made a deal with his girlfriend. They were going to play a game of hide and seek during the Christmas Gala at the Manor between 11:55 and midnight. The deal was that if he found her before midnight, he could do anything to her. But if he didn't, then she would be able to do anything to him.

At 11:53, whilst dancing with Hermione, he quietly whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to go and hide now? Or shall we just blow off the deal?"

"Count to 100, then come and look for me," she seductively whispered in his ear then slipped in amongst the dancing crowd. He decided to count to 100 in his head whilst dancing with his mother. They had danced for a while before Narcissa decided to make a conversation with her son.

"What's on your mind dear?"

"I'm counting to 100, mother."

"Why? Can I ask?"

"It's because we're playing a game of hide and seek and the winner gets to do anything to the loser. So mother, enjoy the rest of the evening whilst I go and hunt down my darling girlfriend." And with those words, he gracefully headed through the crowd.

* * *

><p>After a lot of bashing through the crowd to find Hermione, the clock was showing 11:58. He had two minutes to find her. He decided to try the 3 places she loved to be: the library, the west wing pool and her bedroom. She was only allocated a bedroom in the manor because, according to Narcissa, there are too many rooms in the manor and she'd love them to be filled. So she was given a room but she never used it. Firstly, he quickly ran to his father's old study and grabbed a small box off the desk then he started searching for her.<p>

Just as he was heading for the Library, he heard giggling coming from his bedroom. He slowly creaked open the door and there she was, in nothing but a corset and underwear, bursting into fits of laughter from a picture when he got turned into a ferret by Professor Moody.

"How in Merlin's name did you find that?" she quickly spun around and squealed in shock,

"Oh, dear Merlin! You found me!"

"Yes I have, my sweet! Now, the time is 11:59 and I think it's time to claim my prize," he said with his wicked, trademark smirk.

"Ok... But you have to tell me what you are doing to me." she stood in fear of anything happening.

"Fine, sit or lie down on the bed," he commanded. She slowly shuffled her feet towards he bed and sat down with her feet firmly planted on the floor. He walked towards her whilst casting a silencing charm onthe door, and suddenly went down onto one knee. Then he brought out the small, black velvet box which was in the shape of a heart.

"Draco... are you-"

"Shh, let me say what I need to say before I screw this up." He took a deep breath, then started talking again.

"Now, I have loved you since the end of the war and the beginning of our life. No one was able to come between us. Not even Ron the Weasel." Hermione gave him a glare whilst a tear was running down her face.

"Hey, at least I used his name! Just let me carry on." He stopped to wipe her face with his hand and carried on.

"We've been through thick and thin together. I've wanted to do this for the past month and now that I can do whatever I want with you, the one main thing I want to do is to change your surname to mine. There are many other things i'd like to do to you but this is the main one. So, will you let me?"

* * *

><p>Hermione sat there on the bed with her jaw as low as it could physically go, her hand covering her mouth. whilst he slowly opened the box to reveal a emerald green teardrop crystal surrounded by mini diamonds.<p>

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful."

"So..." he prompted.

"Yes. A million times yes!" She leapt off the bed and into his arms. She never felt more belonging in his arms. Even after everything they had been through.

She smashed her lips onto his and the didn't let go until they ran out of breath. They let go of each other and waited until their breathing was back to normal.

"Jeez woman, you're gonna be the death of me if you jump into my arms every time I tell you something-"

She crashed her lips again onto his. Once she had let go, she started whispering.

"You talk too much. And I'm supposedly the bossy one."

"Well, somebody has to be able to cope with me talk-"

She had shut him up in her favourite way: By kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! It make's me smile! :)**


End file.
